1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which is capable of charging power using only a solar cell among a plurality of power sources in a low power state, and a method for controlling charging thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether they are movable. Mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether they can be directly carried by users.
As the functionality of such a terminal is diversified, the terminal has been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions including, for example, photographing or video capturing, music or video file playback, game play, and broadcast reception.
In order to support and increase the functionality of such a terminal, it may be considered to improve hardware parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
A conventional mobile terminal, when the remaining power amount thereof is below a certain reference (this state will hereinafter be referred to as a low power state), may notify the user of the level of the remaining power amount using a remaining power amount notification icon, output a low power state notification text using a popup window or notify the user that a specific application cannot be driven due to lack of the remaining power amount.
However, in the above-mentioned mobile terminal, no detailed description is given of how the mobile terminal charges power using only one power source (for example, a solar cell) in the low power state in the case where the terminal includes a plurality of power sources.
In addition, in the case where the above-mentioned mobile terminal charges power using only the solar cell among the plurality of power sources in the low power state, it does not provide any information based on the remaining power amount resulting from the charging, with the exception of a power icon.